


This Dimension's Finest Valedictorian

by DraconaMalp (DraconSinss)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Graduation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5170229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconSinss/pseuds/DraconaMalp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thr Valedictorian shuffled his cards and gave a confident smile. He cleared his throat before giving his speech.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Dimension's Finest Valedictorian

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short, not edited blurb of sorts inspired by a tumblr post I seen on Facebook.

Dipper sneered at the valedictorian. He scowled when the blonde hopped in front of the pedestal. 

Mabel poked him in the shoulder before leaning in to whisper in his ear. "Stop pouting, brobro. So what if Bill got valedictorian?"

Dipper leaned closer to his sister.  _"Because_ , Mabel. He cheats and lies and always makes deals for other people's answers."

Mabel smirked. "You're just mad because he tricked you. Spiking your water was a bit overboard though."

"You think?" Dipper practically growled.

The twins looked up once Bill cleared his throat. His cards were straightened out as he gave his crowd a charming grin. Immediately his cards were thrown and his gown was torn off, revealing a bright red suit with black accents.

Bill Cipher gripped the podium and soon, his hair turned red and the colors of his eyes were inverted. In a deep, reverberated voice he boomed "LISTEN UP YOU ONE LIFESPAN, THREE DIMENSIONAL, **FIVE SENSED S̴̡̕͝K̡͏I͏̧̨͝N̴̸ ̵̛͟P̷̛͟U̢P̸̧P̴̧̢͟͞E͞T̶͠͝S̡̧͘.** "

There were gasps around the croud. An impossible wind picked up, some people thought it was a weird part of the show, but a certain teacher knew better. Ford got up and retrieved his grand nephew and niece. They fled to safety.

Bill boomed with laughter, it was similar to a stormy thunder. "FINALLY! I FINALLY GRADUATED AND RETRIEVED MY TRUE POWER!" The entire school shook.

Suddenly, he was back to normal. His suit and hair transformed from red, to yellow. He leaned against the podium. He watched the people mutter of confusion, but most were booing him.

"Most of you may know me as Bill Cipher. Those of you held back so many years, know that I've been in grade 12 for years! Ever since the 82nd anniversary, over 30 years, come to think of it!" Hands grabbed him, and instantly arms were broken. There were screams of horror and he laughed. "Today, school. Time is dead and meaning has no meaning! School DISSMISSED. IN FACT, SO IS THE E̡͜͞͞N̷͏͠T̸̵̛̛I̷̸̧R̕҉E̶ ̢͞͏W̡͟͡O̕̕Ŗ̷̛͡L̛͜͟͡D̢͘!"

Another laugh and people were banging on exits, but they were sealed. Caps were carried in the unnatural wind and all light was replaced with a frightening red glow.

It was funny. That the place most people seen as hell or as the place their life would end, was the place Weirdmageddon would take place.


End file.
